


I've Looked For You For So Long (My Love)

by goopeculiar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: :), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Self-Lubrication, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, and way too much smut, like way too many orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopeculiar/pseuds/goopeculiar
Summary: Chanyeol goes into heat much earlier than he's supposed to. Maybe it has something to do with the cute new neighbor he can't stop thinking about.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 21
Kudos: 361





	I've Looked For You For So Long (My Love)

Chanyeol is late. Chanyeol is  _very_ late. His alarm had failed him this morning, and it's not until ten minutes before he has to actually  _be_ at work that he manages to run out his front door, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth like he's some sort of anime protagonist. 

His thumbs fly over the keyboard of his phone to let Joonmyun know that he is going to be late for work, and he is so focused on trying to convey his best and biggest puppy eyes via text that he doesn't notice the two people carrying a couch down the hall. As a result, Chanyeol bumps right into the guy closest to him. The guy loses both his balance  _and_ his grip on the couch and falls down on top of it. Chanyeol stumbles over his own feet and falls on top of the guy. Chanyeol's toast falls out of his mouth and lands on the back of the guy's head. Butter side down, of course. The guy's friend falls over because he's laughing so hard.

Chanyeol stays unmoving far longer than he should. Partially because his already frazzled mind is still trying to catch up with what just happened. Partially because he just feels... comfortable? Like, really comfortable? All warm and fuzzy and  _safe,_ and he could probably fall asleep like this in a heartbeat, but then the guy under him groans and shifts, and Chanyeol remembers that he is currently sprawled out on top of a stranger. “Shit, I'm sorry,” he says and quickly gets on his feet.

The guy moves slower, but he gets on his feet as well. He turns around to stare at Chanyeol, and Chanyeol's breath hitches at the sight of big, dark eyes, round nose, full lips. His hair is jet black, as are his clothes. This guy is really cute, Chanyeol can't help but think to himself. At the same time, however, there's something very intimidating about him. He's nearly a head shorter than Chanyeol, yet his presence is so imposing. It could have something to do with how he currently looks like he wants to strangle Chanyeol, or perhaps it's the heady scent of  a lpha that rolls off him in thick waves. Chanyeol's instincts beckon him to bare his neck in submission, but he refuses.

“Don't worry,” the cute guy's friend says. “He's only half as scary as he looks.” Chanyeol nods, swallowing something. That _is_ kind of a relief. He still feels on edge from the scent permeating the air, though. “I'm Jongdae. Kim Jongdae. Our short, dark and broody friend here is Do Kyungsoo.”

“Park Chanyeol,” Chanyeol introduces himself. His voice is thankfully steady. “I'm sorry about the whole... falling thing. Are you new neighbors?” The apartment next to Chanyeol's has been empty for a while after the previous resident – a nice, quiet beta – had found her mate and left.

“Kyungsoo is. I just got bullied into helping him move.”

The cute guy, Kyungsoo, snaps around to stare at his friend instead, and with the attention directed elsewhere, Chanyeol can finally breathe a little easier. He takes that as his opportunity to leave. “Well, it was nice meeting you, but I really have to go.” He shimmies past the small space between the couch and the wall and throws a quick wave over his shoulder. He tries his very best not to shudder under the feeling of Kyungsoo's gaze resting on him, heavy.

  
  


The weather has gotten a lot chillier now that it is nearly winter, and Chanyeol presumes the weird feeling in his body is the signs of an oncoming cold caused by said chill. His head feels light, his body is almost feverishly hot, his breathing comes ragged, and there's a persistent itchy sensation in his chest and under his skin that he just can't seem to get rid of no matter how many trips he makes to the communal kitchen to pour himself cups of tea. It's bad enough that he almost considers going home for the day, but he really needs to finish the song he's working on.

Once Chanyeol comes back from his umpteenth tea run of the day, Joonmyun is in the studio, seemingly looking over the music piece on Chanyeol's computer. “Hey, hyung,” Chanyeol greets him, and Joonmyun jumps a little and spins around fast. Chanyeol walks across the room with quick strides and drops down to sit on his chair, rolling closer to put his tea on the desk. “I'm almost done, I just need to tweak a few things, then we can submit it to the higher ups for review. I have a good feeling about this one. Maybe it'll be the girls' new title track.” He looks up at Joonmyun to see him staring at Chanyeol with a gaze Chanyeol has never seen from him before. It makes him feel uneasy. On edge. He shifts. “Uhm, I'm... really sorry about coming in so late today, by the way. Apparently my alarm decided to turn itself off at some point during the night.”

“What?” For a moment, Joonmyun looks as if he has no idea what Chanyeol is talking about, or maybe like he didn't hear what Chanyeol was saying. Then the words seem to click. He shakes his head like he's shaking loose cobwebs. “Oh, right, yeah, don't worry about that. That's... that's not actually why I'm here.” Chanyeol cocks his head to the side, questioning. He swears he sees Joonmyun's eyes flash right before Joonmyun looks away and clears his throat. “Are you... do you...” He's stuttering, fidgeting. His face is growing increasingly red. “That is, uhm... wh-what I'm trying to say is... do you know y-... your cycle?” His voice cracks on the final word.

The question seems random and very much like it's coming out of nowhere. Chanyeol isn't even sure what the hell it's supposed to mean, but seeing Joonmyun looking so flustered when he's usually always the picture perfect image of composure is contagious and makes Chanyeol feel ill at ease as well. “My  _cycle?_ ” he repeats hesitantly. “What do you-?”

“When's your next heat?” Joonmyun cuts him off abruptly, and Chanyeol eyes him up and down, then backs away from him on his desk chair, resisting the urge to cover his own body.

“That's, like... a weirdly personal thing to ask.” If it had been anyone else, there's a big chance Chanyeol would have considered a question like that to be bordering on sexual harassment, but this is _Joonmyun,_ and Chanyeol knows he would never.

Joonmyun takes a deep breath. “Chanyeol,” he says. His hands are balled into fists. “I... am approximately ninety-nine percent sure that... that you are in heat  _right now._ ” Chanyeol stares at him. He wants to laugh because it's obviously a joke – it  _has_ to be a joke, right? – but Joonmyun is looking so serious that he doesn't dare to even smile. “So. When are you due?”

And it is with great horror that Chanyeol finally realizes exactly what Joonmyun is saying. Now that it has been brought up, he recognizes it for what it is. It's not the first time he has been in heat, far from it, so he should have noticed the signals he knows so well. The inability to focus. The general discomfort, like his skin is stretched too tight over his bones. The restlessness that makes it hard to sit still. The actual _heat_ making his body feel like it's burning up, his blood boiling where it pumps through his veins. It's all telltale signs of an upcoming heat. He should have known. And yet... “It's not supposed to come for another two weeks,” Chanyeol says, eyes wide. He even took time off for it and everything. “I can't be... not already. I'm just... coming down with a cold. Th-that's all.”

“I have a whole floor of distracted workers out there that beg to differ,” Joonmyun says with a wry smile. The vacant, dark look in his eyes makes a lot more sense now. It's getting to Joonmyun as well. Realization has Chanyeol's head spinning even though he never even viewed Joonmyun like that. “You've been dragging your scent everywhere today, Chanyeol. You may not have noticed, but everyone else certainly has, and, to be frank with you, it's creating a real drop in productivity.”

“Uh huh.” Chanyeol is barely listening to what Joonmyun is saying anymore, what with the rush of blood in his ears and the stray, somewhat disturbing thoughts of how hot Joonmyun would probably look if Chanyeol was to drop to his knees for him right now. _Oh god, Gross._

Joonmyun eventually seems to notice that Chanyeol isn't paying attention to him at all. His Cool and Sympathetic Boss expression is overtaken by one of Genuine Concern. “Hey.” He puts his hand on Chanyeol's shoulder, and Chanyeol really, really wishes he wouldn't touch him right now, not when his body is so... treacherous. Unreliable. “It's alright. You're just early. It happens.”

“You don't understand,” Chanyeol croaks. “I'm _never_ early.” Never early, never late, always right on time. His cycle is a quarterly occurrence, reliable down to the exact date. This _never_ happens. But now, Chanyeol is very obviously going into heat. He can even feel himself starting to slick.

Joonmyun pats his shoulder, then, thankfully, pulls his hand away. “You should go home. I'll arrange for an omega-friendly cab to come pick you up, and I'll see what I can do about getting your schedule swapped around. Go home and... rest.” He speaks the last word as if he's perfectly aware that  _rest_ is the last thing Chanyeol is going to be getting over the next few days. He's discreet enough not to bring that up, though. Man. Joonmyun is definitely the best boss Chanyeol has ever had. Chanyeol should totally repay him for his good deeds by sucking his dick. Or maybe Joonmyun could sit in this very chair, and Chanyeol could ride him nice and slow, and...

Chanyeol stands up so abruptly, Joonmyun looks a little scared. The quick action makes the untouched cup of tea on the desk nearly topple over onto Chanyeol's computer, but Chanyeol somehow manages to act quickly enough to save it, and the contents remain miraculously unspilled. “Th-thank you, hyung,” he stutters without making eye contact. His cheeks are blazing. “You're right, I should probably get home. As quickly as possible. Before things get worse.” Worse than imagining his boss pinning him to the floor by the throat?

“Right,” Joonmyun says with a solemn nod. “Stay here while I go get that cab for you. And you can call me if you need anything. Anything at all.” Chanyeol is sure Joonmyun doesn't mean for that to sound as suggestive as Chanyeol's asshole brain is interpreting it, but his mind is already taking the idea and running with it. He wonders if crying would be acceptable in a professional setting.

  
  


By the time Chanyeol gets home, it's one hundred percent confirmed that he is indeed in very much in heat. His entire body is burning with fever, and his joints are aching. His first course of action as soon as the front door is shut behind him is to strip out of his clothes, from outerwear all the way down to his boxers. He winces as the wet fabric peels off his skin, and then he's standing in the middle of his living room, naked and hard. He could get himself off, right now, take off the edge. He doesn't. He wants to wait until it's more dire because he knows that he's going to have to do a lot of self-loving over the next few days, and if he can postpone it, it's all for the better.

The second thing he does is call Baekhyun. He picks up after the third ring, which tells Chanyeol that he's probably free. Thank god. “What's up, nerd?” Baekhyun greets him cheerfully.

“Baek,” Chanyeol croaks. “I'm... I'm in heat.”

For a while, there is silence. Then: “You know we can't do that anymore, Chanyeol. I'm mated now.” Baekhyun is an omega like Chanyeol is, but the two of them still used to help each other out during heats from time to time if they didn't have anyone else to do it. When you have to get off so many times a day, any touch is better than your own. They had stopped their arrangement when Baekhyun imprinted, and Chanyeol was fine with that.

That's not the reason why he's calling, anyway. “I'm early,” he says. Cutting right to the chase. “I'm not supposed to be in heat until in a few weeks, but I...” He breaks off, having to bite back his moans as a wave of arousal pulses through him. This is going to be a rough ride, he can already feel it. “But I am. And I didn't get to prepare anything. And I'm kind of freaking out.”

“You're never early, though,” Baekhyun says, surprised.

“Hence the panic.”

“I get that.” Chanyeol can hear Baekhyun moving around on the other end of the line, probably searching for his things. “I'll be there in like half an hour. What kind of ice cream do you want?”

Despite his discomfort, Chanyeol manages a shaky smile. Baekhyun knows him so well. He knows exactly what Chanyeol needs when he's in this situation. “Any. You're the best.”

Baekhyun laughs. “I'm going to have to ask you to put that in writing so I can frame it and hang it on my wall to remind me of the time Park Chanyeol gave me a genuine compliment.” A door shuts. There are keys jingling. “Alright, see you soon. Don't do anything I wouldn't do.”

“Those aren't exactly great guidelines,” Chanyeol argues. Baekhyun just cackles and hangs up the phone. Half an hour, Chanyeol thinks to himself. He wonders if he has enough time to relieve some pressure before Baekhyun gets there. He looks down at his cock that jabs out from between his legs, hard just from the fact that _he is in heat_ , and decides that he's going to risk it.

Chanyeol manages to get himself off twice – once with his hand wrapped around his cock, once with three fingers up his ass – before he hears the anticipated sound of the doorbell. He only bothers putting on underwear when he goes to answer. Wearing any other clothes feels too tight at the moment, too hot, constricting, counterproductive to the fever state that is ravaging his body. They've seen everything there is to see of each other, anyway.

Baekhyun comes bearing a plastic bag filled with items. He gives Chanyeol a onceover and says: “You look like shit.”

“I _feel_ like shit,” Chanyeol mutters. He gratefully takes the bag from Baekhyun and rifles through it. There are containers of already frozen ice cubes, a big tub of Baskin-Robbins' Shooting Star ice cream (Chanyeol's favorite, he's flattered that Baekhyun actually remembers that), popsicles in various flavors, lube (as if Chanyeol needs that when he's already soaking through the clean pair of boxer briefs he literally just put on) and a box of condoms. The last two items make him pull a face. “Thanks, but I don't think these are necessary.”

“Better safe than sorry,” Baekhyun says, shrugging. He toes off his shoes in the entranceway, but leaves his coat on when he goes to sit on the couch, feeling very much at home in Chanyeol's apartment. “I'm sorry, I can't stay very long. It's date night.” He folds his face into a mock-serious expression, steepling his fingers as he looks at Chanyeol. It's like Baekhyun is a therapist and Chanyeol is his patient. “So, sit down, tell me about your... situation.”

Momentarily, Chanyeol considers whether he should stay standing since he doesn't want to stain the upholstery, but his legs feel weak, so he decides  _fuck it._ He plops down on the opposite end of the couch, as far from Baekhyun as possible because even though he's not completely mindless and lacking self-control, he still doesn't trust himself and his body fully, either. Not when he's like this. “There's not much to tell. I'm in heat and I'm not supposed to be yet.”

“I see, I see. And how does that make you feel?”

“Fuck you,” Chanyeol chuckles, kicking at Baekhyun's ankle. Baekhyun knows him well enough to dodge the attack and just laughs when Chanyeol flips him off. The tension is eased, if only a little, and yet... Chanyeol lets out a heavy sigh, running a hand through his already undoubtedly messy hair. “I just... I don't know. I guess I'm just confused. This has never happened to me before.”

Baekhyun sobers up when he seems to notice Chanyeol's seriousness. That's another reason why Chanyeol appreciates having him around. Baekhyun is often a dick, and they spend most of their time insulting each other and bickering – sometimes to the point where people, who don't know them well, will wonder if they're even friends at all – but Baekhyun also knows when things are serious and acts accordingly. “Did anything out of the ordinary happen to you today?”

Chanyeol thinks it over for a moment, then shakes his head. “Not that I can think of. I woke up too late, rushed to get to work, apparently started my heat early, got sent home by Joonmyun-hyung, called you, and now here we are.” He omits the part where he jerked off thinking about small hands and dark eyes. That's neither here nor there.

“I've only started my heat early one time,” Baekhyun says, pursing his lips in thought. “It was when I first met Yixing. My hormones went crazy.”

“You think I met my soulmate?” Chanyeol's hand instinctively flies to the small of his back. The last time he checked, his Line had been as blank as it was when it first appeared on his body.

Baekhyun sighs. “I don't know, Chanyeol,” he says. “There's only one way to know for sure.”

As soon as Baekhyun has left the apartment, Chanyeol rushes into his bedroom to stand in front of the full length mirror. He turns around and pulls off his boxer briefs and cranes his neck to look at the tattoo that spans his lower back by nature. But it's still just a stark black mark, a blank Line like he's used to seeing. No Words have appeared. Heaving a sigh of disappointment, Chanyeol lets himself flop down on the bed again, naked. Almost everyone he knows has already found their soulmates. He knows his fated significant other is going to come along eventually, but he's getting tired of waiting for it to happen. Patience was never his strong suit.

The persistent itch lurking under Chanyeol's skin is spiking again despite already being sated twice. He waits until the arousal has accumulated to a point where it's verging on unbearable before actually reaching down to wrap a hand around his dick, which seems to be in a perpetual erect state whenever he's in heat. Slowly and lazily, he jerks himself off. He lets his hand slip further down, gathering his own slick on his fingers to make the slide easier, wetter. He can't help but whimper as the pleasure builds in his core. This will be the third time in a short amount of time that he gets off, and he's already starting to feel over-sensitive and fucked out from all his repeated orgasms. It's going to be a long week if this is just the beginning.

It doesn't take much before Chanyeol reaches his climax with a loud moan, spurts of translucent white painting streaks on his skin. He almost laughs hysterically when he comes down from his high and realizes that he's still hard, that the burn in his system is, if possible, even more intense now. He squeezes his eyes shut. Keeping his hand on his cock, he only allows himself a few minutes of pause, before he picks his pace up again. 

As he slides two fingers into his ass, the same mental images as earlier reappear in his mind – the same face, the same small hands, the same petite frame. He finally realizes that he's thinking about his new neighbor, Kyungsoo. The surprise of the revelation makes his motions falter for a moment. It's not that he's opposed to fantasizing about people while masturbating, but for some reason, this just feels... different. Not necessarily wrong, but different for sure. Chanyeol's strokes have slowed down to a near-stop, and he bites down on his bottom lip, considering. In the end, it's his curiosity that entices him to continue and see where this takes him.

So Chanyeol jerks off thinking about Do Kyungsoo. He wonders exactly  _how_ Kyungsoo would fuck him if it ever came down to it. Would he use those small hands to caress Chanyeol gently, or would he hold Chanyeol in a tight grip, bruise him, choke him? Would his full mouth leave tender kisses on every inch of Chanyeol's body, or would it suck and bite harsh marks into his skin? Would he give Chanyeol everything he asked for, or would he make him beg? Would he roll his hips slowly and leave Chanyeol gasping, or would he pin Chanyeol down and pound into his ass mercilessly? Would his eyes be filled with affection or darkness? Or both?

Chanyeol comes to a particularly vivid fantasy of Kyungsoo taking him from behind, lips pressed against Chanyeol's shoulder, and the orgasm is so explosive, his vision goes dark and there's static in his ears. He blinks out of it feeling dazed and sticky and boneless, throat raw from the scream that was torn out of him when he came. Finally, the fire burning within him is quelled, if only temporarily. He decides that now would be an excellent time for ice cream. Maybe a shower, too.

  
  


Of course, as with most heats, Chanyeol isn't allowed much downtime before it returns with a vengeance. Soon, he finds himself back in bed, and after another two jerk sessions in the shower, he has finally turned to his trusty toy box for help. He had hesitated at the scary-sized knotted dildo Baekhyun had once gotten him (Chanyeol honestly isn't sure if it's supposed to be a joke gift or if Baekhyun was serious about it), but ended up picking out something smaller and less intimidating: a vibrator with a curve that makes the tip rub over Chanyeol's prostrate when he aims it just right.

The angle with which he is now working the toy in and out of his ass is awkward on his arm, and he wishes, not for the first time, that he had someone else to do this for him.  _Like Kyungsoo,_ his mind helpfully provides, and the thought alone is enough to have Chanyeol arching off the mattress as he reaches his release once again, this time with nothing but a couple of twitches of his dick to show for it. He has come so many times by now that his body can't keep up.

He's also pretty sure he just accidentally moaned Kyungsoo's name out loud. Like,  _very_ loud. Loud enough for Kyungsoo to possibly have heard. “Fuck,” Chanyeol pants into the silence that is only otherwise broken by the buzz of the vibrator he still hasn't shut off. His heart is racing from the aftermath of his orgasm, but also at the prospect of his new neighbor – whom he has yet to make an Actual Impression on – potentially having overheard Chanyeol jerking off to the thought of him.

Chanyeol quickly turns down the vibrations and holds his breath as he listens for any indication that Kyungsoo could be listening on the other side of the wall, but if there  _are_ any sounds, they're drowned out by Chanyeol's own loud heartbeat. He exhales a heavy sigh, and the initial panic he had felt subsides bit by bit. To be honest, though, he doesn't really know what he had expected. To hear Kyungsoo yelling at him to shut up? The sound of Kyungsoo masturbating furiously? Even though Chanyeol literally just came, the idea makes his dick twitch, and he pulls a disgruntled face. He's getting really tired of this heat bullshit.

  
  


Sleep becomes a rarity. Chanyeol makes sure to nap after he comes and manages to sate his urges for a time (even if he can never be truly satisfied by his own touch), because he knows from experience what's about to happen. His body starts waking him up every few hours with the searing burn of fever coursing through him and an erection he desperately needs to take care of, each instance worse and more intense than the last. Sometimes it feels so bad, so pressing, so  _overwhelming_ , that he's beginning to worry that this isn't right and something is wrong with him.

At this point, Chanyeol uses almost exclusively toys to get himself off. He doesn't want to end up chafing on his very first day of heat, so he digs into his toy box and picks out dildos and vibrators and plugs and beads and anything else he believes could make him feel less like he's constantly on fire. Every time he comes, it's with images of Kyungsoo on his mind.

Chanyeol is holding Baekhyun's gift in his hand, genuinely wondering whether a fake knot would be enough to trick his body into a state of satisfaction, when the doorbell rings. He casts a glance at his clock. It's nearly two am. Baekhyun  _had_ said he would check up on Chanyeol, but Chanyeol had expected him to call or text, not show up in person. He also didn't think he would hear from Baekhyun until the next day. The doorbell rings again, followed by knocking. Chanyeol sighs, dropping the toy back into his box. He gets out of bed, pulls on a pair of boxers (they do very little to hide his obvious arousal, but he's sure Baekhyun will understand), and goes to open the door.

It's not Baekhyun he finds on the other side, though. It's Kyungsoo. He's standing there in pajama bottoms and a long-sleeved shirt, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, and despite his soft appearance, it takes every little ounce of willpower Chanyeol has left for him to not immediately roll over and spread his legs because  _alpha_ . “You're really fucking loud,” Kyungsoo says, tone snappy. “You know that?” His eyes are dark, neither with affection nor arousal like Chanyeol has been fantasizing about all day, but with annoyance. Somehow, his anger is hot as well. His voice is deeper than Chanyeol had anticipated, quiet and soft but rich, and it makes his knees wobble so he has to lean on the door for support. He lets out a shaky breath. Fuck. He could probably come from nothing but Kyungsoo whispering dirty words in his ear.

Now Kyungsoo appears to finally grasp the situation. First, there is Chanyeol's state of undress, which Kyungsoo takes in with dark eyes. Secondly, there's the thick scent of sex and pheromones that permeates the air of the whole apartment, seeping into the hallway as well. Kyungsoo's nostrils flare, his pupils dilating, and Chanyeol nearly whimpers. He's usually against acting as the stereotypical submissive omega, but right now all he wants to do is let Kyungsoo  _take._

“I'm sorry,” Chanyeol manages to croak. He's too turned on and needy to even feel mortified at the knowledge that Kyungsoo heard it all. If anything, the revelation seems to only make his arousal spike. Who knew he had such exhibitionist tendencies in him? Maybe Kyungsoo would like to come inside and watch Chanyeol sit on that knotted dildo he's still thinking about. “I'm, ah... there's a... thing. That I'm trying to... take care of. Sorry about the... noise.”

Kyungsoo licks his lips. Chanyeol wonders if they're as soft as they look. All he would have to do to find out is lean in a little, and... “It's late,” Kyungsoo says. He doesn't even raise his voice, but Chanyeol clings to every word so he hears them loud and clear. “Just... try to be a little more quiet.” He's gone before Chanyeol can even reply, the door to his apartment closing with a click. 

Chanyeol closes his door as well, heads back to his room, throws himself on the bed and kicks off his briefs. The friction of his touch feels on the edge of too rough against his sensitive cock, but he jerks himself off anyway and covers his mouth to muffle the scream he lets out when he comes. He wants Kyungsoo more than he has ever wanted anyone before, and it terrifies him.

  
  


It feels like déjà vu when Chanyeol hears a knock on the door the next day. He has only been able to squeeze in a couple of hours of sleep between each time his body decided to wake him. More than once, he had woken up sprawled out on his stomach, rutting against the mattress with the evidence of several achieved orgasms already staining the sheets under him, and he had to finger himself while pressing his face into his pillow to drown out his moans.

Now, just shy of nine in the morning, Chanyeol is tired and horny and frustrated, unhappy about having to put on clothes and not exactly in the mood to deal with any social interaction, either. But, he thinks when he opens the door and finds Kyungsoo standing on the other side, maybe he can make an exception. “Hello,” Chanyeol says. His body is already responding to Kyungsoo's mere presence, and he's not sure if it's just because Kyungsoo is an alpha, or if it has something to do with how Kyungsoo makes his heart pound in all sorts of sappy ways.

“We need to talk,” Kyungsoo says with a very no-nonsense tone. “Let me in.” Chanyeol has many questions he wants to ask, but he's too exhausted to make sense of _anything_ right now, and Kyungsoo is already muscling his way past him to enter the apartment. The way he brushes against Chanyeol, so close, is enough to make Chanyeol's knees buckle, and he just barely stifles the whimper in his throat. He closes the door and staggers over to sit on the couch, pulling a pillow into his lap to preserve the miniscule amount of modesty he has left.

Kyungsoo is pacing the floor. Do Kyungsoo, the man Chanyeol has thought of in any possible sex position (and then some), is currently in Chanyeol's apartment. Oh god, how Chanyeol wants to sit on his dick. Chanyeol clears his throat, shakes his head to rid himself of those unwarranted thoughts. That's probably not what Kyungsoo is here for. “What's the matter?” Chanyeol asks, and Kyungsoo stops pacing to turn and stare at him instead, the look in his eyes unreadable. Then he reaches for the waistband of his sweatpants, and Chanyeol's mind  _breaks._ “Uhhh...”

“Look at this,” Kyungsoo says as he pulls his pants down all the way to his ankles. He twists his leg to show off the inside of his thigh where a string of Words are printed in stark black against his milky white skin. He glares at Chanyeol. “Do you know what this is?”

“Fuck, I want to put my mouth on you,” Chanyeol mumbles. Kyungsoo's thighs look so soft and plush and smooth, and Chanyeol would be more than thrilled to bury his face between them.

Kyungsoo looks Very Unimpressed. “Do you know what this is?” he asks again, slower, like he thinks Chanyeol is daft or something. Chanyeol snaps out of it, reluctantly tears his eyes away from all of Kyungsoo's exposed skin to study the actual Words instead. _'Shit, I'm sorry'_ it says, right there on Kyungsoo's inner thigh. Something is starting to click in Chanyeol's mind, the pieces are almost connecting, _almost._ “Remember when you bumped into me in the hallway yesterday? This is what you said when you got up.” Chanyeol's heart is racing as he lifts his eyes to Kyungsoo's face. Does he mean...? “These are the first words you ever said to me.”

Chanyeol is out of his seat in the blink of an eye. He rushes into his bedroom, pulls down his underwear, stares at the dark words now stamped along the Line on his lower back, right above his tailbone. It takes a while for him to interpret them, partially because he's seeing them in a mirror, but mostly because his mind is struggling to understand what is happening.  _'You're really fucking loud'_ he finally reads. He turns his head to look at Kyungsoo, who is standing in the doorway to the bedroom, glancing around the place with a slight look of disdain. “We're soulmates?”

“Looks like it,” Kyungsoo says. He seems to be handling this way better than Chanyeol is, or maybe he's just really good at hiding his feelings. In any case, Chanyeol feels like he's very, very close to throwing up right now, which isn't exactly a good impression to make on your... soulmate? Soulmate. Holy shit. That probably also explains why Chanyeol had started his heat so early – because he literally bumped into Kyungsoo and jumpstarted his cycle.

“How are you not freaking out right now?” he asks.

“Who says I'm not?” Kyungsoo counters. He walks closer to Chanyeol. Chanyeol clenches his fists by his sides and tries very hard not to fling himself at Kyungsoo as he approaches. He just wants Kyungsoo to hold him, kiss him, touch him, anything. _Anything._ Sadly, however, Kyungsoo pauses with a few inches of space still remaining between them, and Chanyeol lets out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding, only for it to hitch when Kyungsoo slowly drags his eyes down Chanyeol's still mostly naked body. “Nice tramp stamp, by the way.”

“Thanks?” It comes out as a question. Chanyeol just doesn't know what else to say, his brain isn't really working the way he wants it to right now. There's a twitch in the corner of Kyungsoo's lips, like the ghost of a smile, and Chanyeol swallows thickly. He feels too hot and too cold at the same time. “You know, I don't usually put out on the first date...”

“This is a date?” Kyungsoo cuts him off. He's teasing. At least Chanyeol thinks he is, it's kind of difficult to tell when his facial expression barely changes. Perhaps, with time, Chanyeol will learn how to interpret the minute changes in his demeanor.

“Wrong choice of words, maybe.” Chanyeol bites his lip. Kyungsoo, his soulmate Kyungsoo, is right there in front of him, real and tangible. He's taking up all of Chanyeol's senses, and Chanyeol is very unhappy with the amount of bodily contact that is happening right now – or rather, lack of same. He usually prefers getting to know someone at least a little before jumping into bed with them, but his body seems to be gravitating towards Kyungsoo of its own accord. Chanyeol wants... Chanyeol _needs_... “I would very much like for you to touch me right now.”

“Would you?” This time, Kyungsoo is definitely teasing. If Chanyeol hadn't been so desperate, he might have found it cute, might have enjoyed the sexual tension, might have flirted back.

But he  _is_ desperate. Very much so. “Please,” he breathes, and that seems to be what does it. Kyungsoo's eyes flash as he diminishes the last bit of distance between them, wraps his arms around Chanyeol's waist, presses his face into Chanyeol's neck and inhales, like he's breathing in Chanyeol's scent. Chanyeol lets out a rather embarrassing whimper, his trembling hands balling into fists in the back of Kyungsoo's shirt. Having Kyungsoo so close to him so suddenly is intense. It makes Chanyeol's head spin and his heart pound and... He whimpers again.

“Shhh,” Kyungsoo chides, licking a stripe up Chanyeol's throat. Chanyeol lets out a weak moan as his leg buckle. Luckily for him, though, Kyungsoo is there to catch him. In spite of Kyungsoo's small stature, he's obviously strong. The top of his head barely reaches past Chanyeol's chin, yet the way he's holding Chanyeol up speaks of what kinds of things he could possibly do to Chanyeol.

Every single inch of skin Kyungsoo is in contact with feels electrified, from the hands splayed out on Chanyeol's bare back to the way Kyungsoo is pressed against Chanyeol's front, his face still burrowed into Chanyeol's neck, lips dragging against his pounding pulse. Chanyeol fears he might implode if he doesn't get his much needed release soon. He opens his mouth to beg again because that seemed to get him what he wanted last time, but he doesn't manage to say anything at all before Kyungsoo slides one of his hands up to the back of Chanyeol's head and pulls him down so he can kiss him deeply.

It's everything Chanyeol wanted and more. The slick glide of their lips – and, yes, Kyungsoo's  _are_ indeed as soft as they look, Chanyeol comes to find – sends pangs of heat through Chanyeol's entire body, like a flood of lava flowing through his veins. Their kiss is hot and passionate and filled with unspoken emotion, and Chanyeol is gushing so strongly he's wet all the way down between his thighs by the time Kyungsoo's licks his way into Chanyeol's mouth. Kyungsoo is teeth and tongue and smoldering heat. Chanyeol is losing his breath  _and_ his mind at terrifying speed.

The tension between them has been broken by the clash of their lips, but Chanyeol's fever has only intensified. He feels delirious with it. “Please,” he begs when Kyungsoo breaks their kiss momentarily so they both have a chance to breathe. “I want you, I-I need you so bad,  _please._ ” His legs nearly give out once more when Kyungsoo unceremoniously shoves his hand down Chanyeol's boxer briefs to wrap around his dick and jerk him off. The small amount strokes it takes before Chanyeol moans and spills over Kyungsoo's short fingers is more than a little pathetic. All Chanyeol gets in response is raised eyebrows, though. The tips of his ears go red with shame when he notices the splatter of spunk on the front of Kyungsoo's shirt. “Shit, I'm sorry.”

A flash goes through Kyungsoo's eyes, though he remains silent and just shakes his head. In one resolute motion, he pushes down Chanyeol's underwear, strips Chanyeol naked, and Chanyeol knows he should probably be more bashful than he is, standing there in the middle of the room completely nude while Kyungsoo is fully dressed and staring at him, but he just came into Kyungsoo's hand, so... “Get on the bed,” Kyungsoo says while casually wiping Chanyeol's release off his fingers using Chanyeol's own boxer briefs. The tone he uses isn't very demanding, but it kind of feels like a demand nonetheless. Chanyeol scrambles to obey.

On his back on the mattress, Chanyeol feels no less exposed, but Kyungsoo is crawling up the bed to settle between eagerly spreading legs. His lips are kissed red and swollen, and the front of his sweatpants bulges in a way that tells Chanyeol he's definitely not alone in being aroused. Only seeming to notice the stain now, Kyungsoo makes a face, then pulls his shirt over his head. Chanyeol's heart skips a beat. He feels slightly disappointed when he realizes that Kyungsoo is wearing a short-sleeved T-shirt under his long-sleeved one. Still, it's more skin for Chanyeol to ogle. His mouth feels dry. He wants to touch, to put his hands on Kyungsoo and make him feel good, but Kyungsoo's hungry eyes pin him down and make him keep from moving.

Kyungsoo comes closer. He uses one hand to brace himself, to hold up his weight, the other one carefully cradling Chanyeol's face as he leans down to kiss him again. He licks and bites at Chanyeol's lips, sucks on his tongue, swallows his whimpered moans. It's hard for Chanyeol to keep up with the pace. There is still space between them, but only so little that Chanyeol can feel the warmth of Kyungsoo's body radiating off him in waves. Even though Chanyeol is burning up as it is, he wants so badly to have that body pressed flush against his own. Desperate, he raises his hips up to grind against Kyungsoo, to coax him into doing more, to attempt to make him riled up. He wants Kyungsoo to fuck him.  _He wants Kyungsoo to fuck him._

What he gets is Kyungsoo growling in warning, nipping on Chanyeol's bottom lip just hard enough for it to sting. Chanyeol relents and lets himself drop back down on the bed with a whine. “Touch me,” he pleads. “ _Kyungsoo_ .” He thought finding his soulmate would make his heat easier, but it only seems to have made his body hotter, his dick harder, his want more all-consuming. He's so overwhelmed by raw need that there are tears in the corners of his eyes.

Yet Kyungsoo doesn't reply. He pulls away, kisses his way down Chanyeol's neck and collarbones and chest, puts his hot mouth on one of Chanyeol's nipples while pinching the other. Chanyeol mewls, arching. Even his nipples are more sensitive than usual.  _Everything_ is sensitive, almost too much. Kyungsoo continues his trail down Chanyeol's torso by mouthing at the lines of his abs and dipping even lower. Chanyeol's breath hitches as he wonders if... if Kyungsoo is going to... But then, Kyungsoo sits up abruptly, and before Chanyeol can complain about the loss of bodily contact, Kyungsoo smacks his thigh. “Roll over. On your knees.” Again, Chanyeol complies blindly. He doesn't feel like he's capable of doing anything else.

All Chanyeol can hear is his own breath, but he is acutely aware of Kyungsoo's presence behind him, the way the mattress dips as he shifts around. Chanyeol can't help but wonder what kind of image he's presenting Kyungsoo with when he's like this, face down and ass up. He moans at the feeling of Kyungsoo's hands on him, spreading him open, and then two fingers, gathering slick before pushing into Chanyeol's tight hole. A third digit once Kyungsoo realizes just how wet and  _ready_ Chanyeol already is. Chanyeol can't contain the choked moan that spills from his lips when Kyungsoo curls his fingers and presses down perfectly. “Oh my God.”

“You really are loud,” Kyungsoo muses, sounding way too casual for someone who is slowly fucking Chanyeol with his fingers. He presses his lips to the Words on Chanyeol's lower back as he says it, too. It makes Chanyeol shudder.

“S-sorry.” His lashes are damp, his thighs are quivering, he's practically drooling.

“I didn't say I necessarily mind it.”

Chanyeol lets out a meek laugh. “You kinda seemed to–  _ah..._ To mind l-last night.”

“Mhm,” Kyungsoo hums. Chanyeol can feel a fourth finger brushing against his asshole. He holds his breath in anticipation. “It's just that it's kind of hard to be any kind of productive when there's a pretty omega moaning and screaming your name right on the other side of the wall.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Chanyeol breathes, and when that fourth finger pushes past his stretched rim and fills him up so well, he buries his face into his pillow and screams as he's overcome by another orgasm.

Kyungsoo pulls out his fingers, and Chanyeol collapses, right on top of the mess he created beneath himself. He doesn't care. He's too sated to care. He can feel Kyungsoo moving again, and then there's a hand stroking Chanyeol's hair, making him let out a sigh of content. “Are you tired?” Kyungsoo asks, now sitting beside Chanyeol. “Do you want to take a nap?”

“What about...?” Chanyeol trails off, but his eyes are fastened on Kyungsoo's crotch so it's not all that difficult to understand what he's referring to: Kyungsoo is evidently very much aroused. Even if Chanyeol couldn't see it, which he certainly can, he would still have been able to smell it on Kyungsoo, that's how strong it is. Chanyeol wants to do something about it.

“Don't worry about that,” Kyungsoo mutters. “You're more important right now. Get some rest.” He's still playing with Chanyeol's hair, and the gentle caress is slowly lulling Chanyeol into a state of unconsciousness. Sleep is starting to seem more and more inviting by the second, but...

Chanyeol flips over onto his back. Sticky with release and sweat, he feels a little unappealing and a lot gross, but the way Kyungsoo is looking at him, eating him up with his eyes, makes Chanyeol think differently. It makes him say: “I think you should just fuck me instead.”

“What happened to not putting out on the first date?” Kyungsoo teases. Chanyeol recognizes it for what it is now, the glimmer in Kyungsoo's eyes, the tug at his lips like he's trying to hide a smile.

“This is a date?” Chanyeol shoots back with purposely wide eyes and can't help but gape in awe when it causes Kyungsoo to laugh. Kyungsoo's smile changes his demeanor completely.

“Wrong choice of words, maybe.” Kyungsoo looks like he's thinking about it while his eyes roam Chanyeol's naked body. Chanyeol swears he hears Kyungsoo cursing under his breath. Then, louder, meant for both of them to hear: “I think it would be better if we wait.”

A whimper bubbles up in Chanyeol's throat. “Please.” His hand scrambles across the mattress to grab any part of Kyungsoo he can get a hold up. He ends up curling his fingers into the fabric of Kyungsoo's sweatpants, and Kyungsoo sucks in a sharp breath that makes Chanyeol gulp. “Please,” he goes on regardless. “Please, I want you, I... I want you to knot me.” He does want that. He  _desperately_ wants that, and yet he can't stop himself from yawning.

The fire in Kyungsoo's eyes fizzles and fades to be replaced with a softer, more fond look. He starts running his fingers through Chanyeol's hair again. Chanyeol loves the way it feels, but he kind of hates how it knocks the fight out of him. “Later. Rest for a while first.” Chanyeol whines, and Kyungsoo pulls on his ear as if to reprimand him. It works. “No,” Kyungsoo says in a stern tone. He manages to yank the blanket out from under Chanyeol, and he wraps Chanyeol in it, tucking him in tight and pecking him on the forehead. “Go the fuck to sleep, Chanyeol.”

“'m fine,” Chanyeol mumbles in protest. He feels drowsy, his eyelids heavy, his body lethargic. He rolls over and snuggles close to Kyungsoo with his face pressed against Kyungsoo's thigh. At this point, he doesn't even know anymore if it's still an attempt at convincing Kyungsoo to fuck him or if he's just trying to cuddle. (Does Kyungsoo like cuddling?) “It's fine, I can... I can do it. I want to.”

“Later,” Kyungsoo says again. _God,_ his hands must be magic. Chanyeol is already half asleep, and the last thing he hears before going under completely is: “We have all the time in the world now.”

  
  


A steady tapping noise wakes Chanyeol, and for the first time since he started this heat cycle, he actually feels okay. Still not perfect by a long shot, but much better than all the times he was woken up throughout the night. He finds Kyungsoo sitting next to him on the bed with his back against the headboard and a laptop resting on his thighs. “Hey,” Chanyeol croaks.

“Hi,” Kyungsoo says without taking his eyes off the screen in front of him. “Did you sleep well?” Chanyeol hums in confirmation and stretches until his back gives a satisfying pop. He wonders to himself if Kyungsoo would be freaked out if Chanyeol gave him full credit for the pleasant rest, but he decides it best not to take the chance. They don't really know each other that well. Yet.

Chanyeol doesn't recognize the computer Kyungsoo is working on. Kyungsoo must have gone back to his own apartment to fetch it at some point. “Didn't even notice you get out of bed.”

“That was kind of the point. I wanted you to keep sleeping.” Kyungsoo doesn't elaborate. Chanyeol doesn't ask, he simply stays silent and watches Kyungsoo typing away. Kyungsoo is wearing his glasses again, their chunky frame a dark contrast against his pale skin, and he looks so cute and soft with his fluffy bangs falling over his forehead, it makes Chanyeol's heart inexplicably clench. But Kyungsoo's sleeves are pushed up to his elbows, and the way his fingers dance deftly across the keyboard, the way his forearms flex as he moves, has Chanyeol aching in a different manner entirely. He didn't even know he had a thing for forearms (maybe he just has a thing for Kyungsoo). 

Fuck. Chanyeol shakes his head in an attempt to steer his thoughts onto a more innocent track lest he work himself up again. “What are you doing?” he asks, hoping for a distraction.

“I needed to do some work,” Kyungsoo explains. “I'm a writer.”

“What kind of writer?”

Here, Kyungsoo pauses, his hands going still for a moment as he shoots Chanyeol a sidelong glance, and Chanyeol can't help but wonder what that look means. After a moment of wordless contemplation, Kyungsoo turns his focus back to his laptop again, and he clears his throat and says: “I have a daily sex advice column in an online magazine.”

“Oh,” Chanyeol says. “That's, uh... that's cool.” Given the state he's in at the moment, he's not exactly in the right mindset to properly digest that piece of information. All he can think about is Kyungsoo casually discussing sex, and it's making Chanyeol's heat simmer in the pit of his belly again. Fuck. Just when he thought the worst part was finally over. “I'm a music producer.”

“Guess that explains all the instruments,” Kyungsoo says, and Chanyeol nods. His instruments do take up a rather large part of the apartment – a digital drum set and a couple of guitars in the living room, a piano in the bedroom. They're difficult to miss.

There's a while of silence in which Kyungsoo goes back to writing, and Chanyeol tries his best not to let the heat reclaim him so soon. It's easier said than done. Just having Kyungsoo sitting next to him is enough to make Chanyeol's body yearn for his touch, and it certainly doesn't help that he can't get Kyungsoo's column out of his head. He's probably writing about sex  _right now._

It might be a lost cause, what with how he has already behaved in front of Kyungsoo up until this point, but Chanyeol doesn't want to come across as nothing but a needy and desperate omega, willing to sit on anyone's knot. He really has to distract himself before the heat takes a serious hold of him again. “So...” He clears his throat. “Are we, like, together now?”

“That's what soulmates mean, isn't it?”

“Well, yeah, but...” Chanyeol chews on his bottom lip as he thinks his words over. “But we barely even know each other. What if you don't like me? What if I don't like you?” It's a very real concern, and something that has been plaguing Chanyeol's mind for a long time. How can you be certain – _completely,_ one hundred percent certain – that you're going to end up with a soulmate you actually get along with? Someone you'd be willing to have by your side for the rest of your life? What makes a soulmate a soulmate? Kyungsoo hesitates, looks at Chanyeol, thinks. The hand he reaches out to caress Chanyeol's hair is placating, but it doesn't make Chanyeol forget his fears, and he feels unsuitably small when he mutters: “What if we don't work out?”

Kyungsoo sets his laptop aside and takes off his glasses to recline on the bed with Chanyeol and give him his full attention. “We're soulmates,” he says with a finalizing tone that leaves little room for argument. “I don't want to let some unknown force dictate our lives, but we've been brought together for a reason, and all we can do now is try to make it work. Try to make  _us_ work.”

Chanyeol reaches out to take Kyungsoo's hand into his own. The size difference is astounding, Kyungsoo's short fingers dwarfed by Chanyeol's longer, calloused ones, but Chanyeol still recalls  _exactly_ what that hand had done to him just a few hours prior, and he gulps at the recollection. Kyungsoo is so attractive. “But what if we  _don't_ ?” Chanyeol asks. “What if–?”

“We _will,_ ” Kyungsoo cuts him off, and he leans in and kisses Chanyeol before he can speak again.

  
  


They do fuck, later. They've migrated to the couch at that point to watch a movie, and Chanyeol had been absentmindedly stroking his fingers over the inside of Kyungsoo's thigh where his Words would be printed, admiring and fascinated and utterly unaware of what it was doing to Kyungsoo until Kyungsoo had pulled Chanyeol closer with a growl and attached his mouth to his throat.

Now, the movie is forgotten, nothing but white noise playing in the background. Chanyeol is straddling Kyungsoo's lap with ragged breath and trembling legs. One of Kyungsoo's hands is a searing hot touch against Chanyeol's hip where he keeps a tight, steadying grip, the other hand is doing a thorough job of working Chanyeol open – even though Chanyeol's own body had produced plenty of slick on its own the very moment Kyungsoo had pulled down his pants and Chanyeol saw Kyungsoo's cock, hard and ruddy, resting against his soft belly. Chanyeol may or may not have sent a telepathic message of thanks to Baekhyun for bringing over that box of condoms and leaving it in the living room because it saved them an unwanted trip to the bedroom.

As Chanyeol finally,  _finally,_ sits himself on Kyungsoo's dick, his eyes flutter shut, and he exhales a deep moan. He feels like he has waited an eternity for this. The sensation of being filled up so well is like a soothing balm on his heated body. Kyungsoo is so petite, but his hands are strong as he holds Chanyeol's waist and helps him move, and Chanyeol sighs with pleasure at the smooth slide of Kyungsoo's thick cock inside of him as he lifts himself and drops back down on it.

The pace they set is languid. Chanyeol would love for Kyungsoo to pin him down and fuck him so hard he'd forget his own name. Right now, though, he is more than happy to take it slow like this, to hold Kyungsoo close with arms wrapped around Kyungsoo's narrow shoulders and Kyungsoo's labored breathing ghosting over Chanyeol's chest and neck. “I'm sorry we had to meet this way,” Chanyeol manages to say in between ragged moans.

Kyungsoo's eyes are dark, looking up at Chanyeol. “What way?” With the next drop, he pushes Chanyeol down even further, and Chanyeol can feel the swelling base of Kyungsoo's dick against his asshole now. It makes him whine. He wants so badly to be knotted.

“L-like we did,” Chanyeol croaks. His mouth and throat both feel dry. Kyungsoo is so hot, fucks him so well, makes him ache in the most pleasant of ways. At this rate, Chanyeol might come undone too fast. “W-with me just... just throwing myself at you. I didn't– _fuck..._ I didn't mean to... imprint.” His thighs are quivering. His head feels too light. His body is on fire.

For a while, Kyungsoo says nothing, just breathes heavily as Chanyeol rides him. He leans in to put his lips to Chanyeol's collarbones, mouth hot and wet as he sucks a possessive mark there. Chanyeol's toes curl against the fabric of the couch. He clenches around Kyungsoo, who growls and pushes him the rest of the way down, until his knot slips past Chanyeol's rim and settles inside his body, nestled right up against his prostate. Chanyeol sobs and shudders and doubles over with his face burrowed into Kyungsoo's neck and one hand resting against his own belly. He's so full he can barely  _breathe._ “It's a good thing that you did,” Kyungsoo mutters. He rocks his hips upwards slightly, and Chanyeol chokes on a gasp. “I wanted you from the moment I first saw you.”

“ _Fuck._ ” Chanyeol can't move much with Kyungsoo's knot in him, too big to pull out now, but he grinds down to the best of his ability, moves in slow circles. The pressure on his prostate is _perfect._ He's so close to getting off without even touching his dick, and the more he grinds, the closer he gets to the end. “Can I come?” he blurts out. “Oh, please, please, _please._ ”

If possible, the knot within Chanyeol seems to grow bigger. “You don't have to ask,” Kyungsoo says, voice breathless and hoarse and strained. Chanyeol takes it as an invitation to start rolling his hips in earnest.

Chanyeol reaches his climax in next to no time. Kyungsoo's hands move from Chanyeol's waist to his ass, groping his cheeks before sliding in between them to graze his asshole, stretched around the girth of Kyungsoo's dick. It's when Kyungsoo pushes the tips of both of his forefingers in alongside his cock that Chanyeol lets out a shout and spills all over the front of Kyungsoo's shirt once more. Through the haze of his orgasm, Chanyeol only barely notices Kyungsoo letting out a low moan as he comes as well with his dick pulsing deep inside of Chanyeol.

They remain unmoving for a long time, mostly because Kyungsoo's knot hasn't gone down yet and they're still connected, but even if that wasn't the case, Chanyeol isn't so sure he would really  _want_ to move. “Sorry if I'm crushing you,” he mumbles into Kyungsoo's shoulder. Kyungsoo is stroking Chanyeol's hair again, and it's making him sleepy and heavy, like a deadweight sprawled out on top of Kyungsoo's smaller body. Chanyeol grimaces. “Maybe I should–” He motions to shift, possibly roll over somehow so they can lay next to each other instead. 

Kyungsoo stops him by curling his fingers into Chanyeol's hair and pulling his head back so they're face to face. “No,” he says. His eyes are dark and stern. “You stay. I like you like this.” Chanyeol gulps and nods. He eagerly kisses back when Kyungsoo presses their mouths together, and he wonders to himself if his heart will ever stop pounding this way whenever he thinks of Kyungsoo as his soulmate. He supposes he has a lifetime to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted. comments and kudos are appreciated, as I am a whore for gratification.


End file.
